kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
The Truth Exposed
is the eighteenth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of the Gashat Gear Dual β and the Fantasy Gamer. It also reveals the truth behind Emu Hojo's game illness to Emu himself. Synopsis "Hiiro, are you hiding something from me?" Emu calls out Hiiro on the roof of the hospital. In the last battle, Genm tells Emu that he saved the Bugster because his body told him to do so. Emu also suffers from serious headaches after every transformation since creating the Mighty Brothers XX Rider Gashat. And most of all, Emu is incompatible with the surgery and yet he can still transform into a Kamen Rider. Everything is starting to come together, so what will Hiiro's response be? Meanwhile, Kuroto Dan returns to Genm Corp., and using the Gashacon Bugvisor, he begins to spread the Bugster Virus... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast * : * : *Genm Corp. employees: , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level X: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 3, Level XX R: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: *Kamen Rider Genm Level X: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 5, Kamen Rider Para-DX: *Motors Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Brothers XX, Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting, Drago Knight Hunter Z **Genm ***Buggle Driver ****Dangerous Zombie ***Giri Giri Chambara (in Gashacon Sparrow) ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Taddle Fantasy (used to summon Fantasy Gamer to fight Ex-Aid)) **Para-DX ***Gashat Gear Dual ****Knockout Fighter, Perfect Puzzle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Double Action Gamer Level X, Double Action Gamer Level XX, Sports Action Gamer Level 3 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 1, Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) **Genm ***Zombie Gamer Level X **Para-DX ***Fighter Gamer Level 50, Puzzle Gamer Level 50 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Speeding-Up **Para-DX ***Muscular (x3) **Unused ***Confusion, Dark, Emission, Giant, High-Jump, Instigate, Invisible, Iron-Body, Liquefaction, Recover, Separation, Shrink, Stretch Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 1, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Mighty Brothers XX **'Gashats in Brave's possession': None **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': None **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Dangerous Zombie, Giri Giri Chambara, Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Ju Ju Burger, Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Para-Dx's possession': Gashat Gear Dual *'Video Game References in this episode:' **''to be added'' *This is the first time Ex-Aid doesn't assume Action Gamer Level 2 onscreen. *This is the first time Ex-Aid changes into Double Action Gamer Level X from a previous form (Sports Action Gamer Level 3). *This is the first time Parad transforms directly into Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50. **It is also the first time Para-DX changes from Fighter Gamer Level 50 to Puzzle Gamer Level 50. *This is the first time since episode 2 that Ex-Aid uses the Speeding-Up Energy Item. **It is also the first time Ex-Aid uses an Energy Item as Double Action Gamer Level X. *This is the first time Ex-Aid does a Stage Select in Sports Action Gamer Level 3. *This is the first time a Rider (Parad) uses multiple (three) of the same Energy Item (Muscular). References External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 暴かれしtruth *Toei TV's official episode guide for 暴かれしtruth